Hinamatsuri
by 2502701
Summary: Another Hinamatsuri is here, and Hayate finally learned to let go of his lingering fears regarding Hinagiku, and his marriage.


**or Hinagiku's birthday, even though I was late. And while the main story was stuck at a certain point as I am having a block on it and lost my writings, I came up with this.**

**Perhaps OOC or sappy; in that case I will be back to fix this chapter. Or maybe not. Oh well.**

**Edit: I guess I will make it separate from the main story then. This story is still relate to this one:**

** s/8326351/1/AyasakiKe**

* * *

"Hayate, wait for me…."

Hayate turned around. It was Hinagiku calling him – as she happened to have some difficulty walking. Looking at her bulging stomach, one can understand why. With his face red, he quickly went to her.

"Sorry." He apologized. "I must be walking too fast and didn't realize it….I am really sorry, Hinagiku…."

Breathing heavily, Hinagiku still managed to reply, "...it's…it's okay…"

"Geez, son. You should know that pregnant women get tired easily." Mrs. Katsura appeared between them.

"Sorry, mother." Hayate apologized to her as well.

"Well, since today it's Hina's birthday, don't mess up! Anyway, can we get some food now? I'm pretty starving." Mrs. Katsura asked.

"Sure mom. In fact, it will be our treat." Hinagiku said.

"Hm? Will it be okay…?"

"Yes, mother." Hayate replied.

"Thanks for the birthday treat, then, my dear."

'Hinagiku's Birthday…' Hayate thought as he watched the mother and daughter.

"Hayate, what's the matter…?" Hinagiku turned her attention to him.

"It's nothing." He said, followed with a dry laugh. "So, shall we continue walking?" he then asked.

"Sure. But…slowly, okay? Hina's having a pretty hard time catching up." Mrs. Katsura replied. "You know, this baby will be my first grandchild, so I want you to take a good care of it, both of you."

"Sure, mother." Hayate and Hinagiku said.

'…Hinagiku can be pretty vulnerable sometimes. Like now….and….'

"Are you sure you're okay, Hayate? You seemed to be lost in thought." Hinagiku asked again.

"I'm fine, Hinagiku. Really."

"….Okay, then. Let's go…"

The three of them walked around the festival ground. It was Hakuou Academy's Hinamatsuri Festival, which was held every year, and many former students still attend this festival. And to both of them, the festival is of a special significance.

"Wow! The food's great!" Mrs. Katsura exclaimed after she took a bite of a takoyaki. Closely behind her was Hinagiku. Hayate himself was walking behind her.

"Hey. Why are you walking behind me? Is something the matter?" Hinagiku called.

"From here I can see you two better if something happened." He replied casually. It seemed to be convincing enough for her, as she nodded and resumed walking. But not to Mrs. Katsura, who then went towards Hayate.

"Excuse me for a while, Hina." Mrs. Katsura said as he pulled Hayate with her, leaving the confused Hinagiku.

"Geez, what's the matter with you, son? Everybody knows if you want to keep an eye on somebody you gotta walk beside them! You want to make her sad on her birthday?!"

Looking surprised and then guilty, Hayate replied, "…It's just there's…something that feels wrong, mother."

"…Wrong…?"

"…..Yes."

Mrs. Katsura's lip puckered. "Hm. Seems like this is going to be a long talk; but Hina's waiting. Oh well, I'll figure it out eventually, so let's just go back."

"Okay." Hayate replied as Mrs. Katsura pulled him away once again.

"What are you talking about…?" Hinagiku asked curiously.

"Nothing really." Mrs. Katsura promptly replied. Hinagiku wanted to ask further but Mrs. Katsura quickly interjected.

"Ah! Look! Those children are really cute!" she pointed to a group of little girls. "Aaah, I hope your baby will be a girl, Hina."

Hinagiku chuckled and shook her head. "We already told you, mom, the baby will be a boy."

"Oh…yeah! You are right! And…what will his name be?"

"Hayate decided on naming him Arashi." Hinagiku said. "Nice, isn't it?"

Smiling warmly at her daughter's beaming enthusiasm, Mrs. Katsura asked again, this time to Hayate.

"Why did you name him so? I'm curious…is it because it's related to wind like your name, Hayate-kun?"

"Ah, you see, mother, it's because I want him to be like a storm that can break any obstacle. While I was named Hayate so I could run away from debt collectors, I don't want my son to be like that. So I named him Arashi. And I hope he will be stronger than me."

"Hee. Ah, expecting a baby…must be a really happy experience, huh? And then trying to find a good name for them; names carries the hopes of parents to their children." Mrs. Katsura said dreamily. Hayate and Hinagiku looked at her a little sadly; because they know she never experience that.

"Mom, you can decide on the name of our second child in the future. Your hope can be our hope too." Hinagiku said.

"Thank you, dear." She smiled. "But hope isn't limited to names only. Well then, since you already made that offer, I will prepare a good name, then. I promise."

"You are welcome, mom."

"Hmm…what now? Oh, want to see the dolls? It's been a long time since I last saw those." Mrs. Katsura suggested. Hayate and Hinagiku pretty much just agreed with her.

The dolls were placed at a massive seven-tiered platform, in the middle of the school yard. This is truly the main spectacle for those attending, and it attracted many photographers and admirers. And Mrs. Katsura happens to be one of them. Hayate himself isn't too keen on looking, as he can't get the trauma of the cursed dolls that once troubled him off his head.

"Wonderful…"

"Yes, they are…." Hinagiku concurred as the two of them looked at the dolls, amidst the crowd of another little girls. "Haha, Back then I always wanted to marry a prince and become the empress just like that ohime-sama at the top."

Mrs. Katsura went silent for a moment after he saw another strange look on Hayate's face as he overheard them. She then sighed and whispered to Hinagiku. "I think you need to speak to Hayate-kun alone."

"Huh…?"

Mrs. Katsura nodded. "Obviously something is bugging his mind. If you don't want this day to turn sour, I suggest you talk."

Still confused, Hinagiku nodded weakly, and she walked towards Hayate, who she realized looked surprised.

"Hayate." She called. "Let's go somewhere. I…want to talk."

Left alone, Mrs. Katsura thought to herself,

'Bad luck? Or good luck? Surely it can't be a bad luck; not after I forgot put the dolls away after 4th of March. Ah…Yes, I will do this again.'

She then closed her eyes.

"Wh-what is it, Hinagiku…?" Meanwhile, Hayate asked after Hinagiku took him somewhere quiet. They sat on bench, which happens to be overlooking the clock tower.

"What happened to you, Hayate? This is my first birthday together with you after..after we're married. What's troubling you?"

'…she knew it.'

"Nothing…" Hayate replied. Hinagiku was ticked off, but she tried to keep herself calm because her heartbeat is starting to go at an unhealthy rate.

"No, don't lie to me, Hayate." She said, before adding, "…Please."

"….."

Hinagiku sighed, and turned her head away.

"I thought….we're already honest with each other." She said with shaking voice.

"I…..I am sorry." He finally said.

"What are you sorry for?" Hinagiku asked, without turning her head.

Hayate rose from his seat and stood before her.

"I've been thinking about this a lot, especially during the days leading up to this day…."

"What?"

"I can't really get that feeling off my head….."

"….What is it…?

"The feeling that…" He paused. "…That I hurt you a lot…That I am an insensitive jerk. I…just realized, even though I always said 'sorry' afterwards, it became pointless. And now tt's…hard for me to say it again…."

Hinagiku finally turned her head to him, and she looked utterly surprised.

"….It's true. You've hurt me a lot in the past."

"Yet, you were always there for me. And when I realized it…it feels like…it hurts me too."

Hinagiku tried to rose from her seat as well, with great difficulty, prompting Hayate to help her.

"So….you're saying you still feel guilty for those…huh?" she said. "Idiot." She muttered.

"…"

"Please, don't keep your troubles to yourself, Hayate. We are in the same boat…if you sunk, I will sink too." Hinagiku gave Hayate a hug, not too tight because of her condition, and rested her head on his chest. A short while later, he returned the hug, even though with a little reservation.

"The feeling that I'm not worthy for your love sometimes came back too, Hinagiku." He admitted.

"….."

"I feel I can't be the best for you…. I wanted to give you a great present today, but…I can't afford fancy things or maybe anything you ever wanted. I…"

Hayate stopped at that point. Hinagiku wanted to raise her head and look at him in the eyes, but her eyes are filled with tears.

"…am afraid." He added. "I'm afraid I will only hurt you in years to come. I'm always afraid that you hate me."

Hinagiku gently let Hayate go. He just froze in place, and his head was down like her. Like a child before his mother, he was filled with guilt and shame.

"If you put on a face like that…" She finally said. Hayate looked up and looked at her face. She actually smiled.

"Hina-"

"Your life will take a sour turn."

"But I-…."

"I always wanted to thank you deeply, Hayate."

"Wh-why…?"Hayate asked incredulously.

"Because each days I've spent together with you filled me with happiness, little by little." She replied, and took his hand.

"I…I…"

"I can be content with small things you gave me, because I know I could enjoy them in earnest."

"Hinagiku…." Hayate too, smiled, although only slightly.

"And thus, I am not afraid of getting hurt. You will make it up to me. Just….one thing I ask of you, Hayate."

"Wh-what would it be? I will do anything for you…."

"I want to be able to do the same for you."

"Wha-what do you mean, Hinagiku?

"I have nothing much to give too, but I can do this much."

Not giving time for him to react, Hinagiku pulled Hayate closer and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

It was brief, but apparently the impact on Hayate was quite obvious; he spent the next few minutes caressing his cheek while his face seemed to be locked in a very surprised expression, while Hinagiku looked on, redfaced, but amused.

"Ahaahaha~"

"….why are you laughing?" Hayate asked

"That makes you happy, so I will give it to you everyday. Anyway, your face is really funny! Oh, stop making that face already! Hahahahahaha! Come on now, it's just an ordinary kiss!"

"E-easy there, you are pregnant!"

"Hahahaaa~Well, I feel much lighter. Anyway, you got my point, do you?"

"…I thought…that's always embarrassing for you, Hinagiku. Kissing someone, that is."

"Hmm, I guess I just tell you this now." Hinagiku said as she went to the bench again and took a seat. She still giggled quite a bit – a rather unusual sight when it came from her.

"What is it?" Hayate asked.

"Mom once told me that before marriage is the time to be realistic, you see – that means I have to learn to see and accept you for who you really are. And I did, you know. I already told you, right?"

"I…I know that. I do realize that."

"And thus, she said, it wasn't the time to be lovey-dovey."

Hayate scratched his head. It was true, he thought. They were never particularly romantic.

"So, she said, if you want to go lovey-dovey all-out, do it after marriage." Hinagiku concluded.

"So you're saying…."

"Yes, that's my point exactly."

Hayate turned red at the suggestion, and strangely Hinagiku blushed too.

"…I….I can't really do that now! It's kinda hard!" He whined. Seeing his child-like expression, Hinagiku giggled again.

"Well then, why don't you start calling me Hina for a start? Everyone dear to me call me Hina." She suggested with a meaningful smile.

Hayate stopped fidgeting and smiled back. Carefully and nervously he muttered, "Hina."

"Just remember not to call me 'Hina-tan!'" Hinagiku replied.

"O-okay! From now on, I will call you Hina. Uh, can I add 'honey' or the like?"

"Slow down, slow down, Hayate. We still got plenty of time to learn."

"Ri-right. Le'ts go back to mother…I think she's still waiting for us." Hayate said, wiping the tears from his eyes..

"Sure." Hinagiku replied. She extended her right hand, and Hayate immediately took it to help her rise.

"Oh my." Mrs. Katsura looked on with delight when she saw Hayate and Hinagiku returning, walking arm in arm.

"Thanks mom." Hinagiku said when they arrived at her place.

"You're welcome, dear." She replied, before turning her attention to Hayate, who now looked considerably better.

"And I always know you will be the one, son. I cannot imagine anyone else."

"Thank you, mother." Hayate replied courteously.

"So, in the end, I guess everyone is happy. Now, that's the true meaning of Hinamatsuri, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, mom."

"I always pray for you, little Hina, so that your life now and in the future will be filled with happiness. I suppose it didn't go in vain."

Hinagiku released herself from Hayate and went to hug Mrs. Katsura.

"It didn't. Thank you for everything, mom. It means so much for us, especially when we still got along way ahead.

"No problem, dear. Not a problem at all. Anyway, I also prayed for your growth. It seems they're decent enough now?" Mrs. Katsura whispered cheekily. "Yes, I was talking about 'that'."

"MOM! What are you blurting about?"

"Geez, Hina, I was joking, you know. I can't really stand serious talks."

"Aw, mom. Seriously." Hinagiku pouted. Mrs. Katsura gleefully gave her cheeks a pinch.

"Aaah~just like the little Hina I know. Yes, some things should never change."

"Yes, they should not." Hinagiku replied.

"I'm glad things were like that. And Yuki's finally going to get married too – I can't wait."

"In June too, wasn't it?"

"Yes, just like you. It seems she is still a bit bitter because you married first."

Hinagiku laughed. "Silly onee-chan."

"Oh, I just remembered something! Hayate-kun, come here~"

"Yes, mother?" Hayate went to the mother and daughter.

"You know, I met with Hina-chan's old friends from this school while you two were gone. They said they want Hina to sing today. What do you think? It's for the celebration, they said. What say you?"

"NO!" Hinagiku ardently refused.

"But they said there will be no costumes today…well….I guess."

"It's still a big no!" With a face as red as a tomato, Hinagiku vigorously shake her head.

"How about I sing instead?" Hayate suggested casually. Mrs. Katsura and Hinagiku looked at him somewhat disbelievingly.

"Now that's a good idea!" a black-haired woman appeared out of nowhere; and her voice was loud enough to send the three of them jumping. "I came here to check on you guys, but Hayata-kun here had an even better suggestion, I see."

"Hey, Risa, are you sure about-" Hinagiku wanted to interject, but Risa kept talking anyway.

"So, Hayata-kun, are you ready to take the audience and the world by storm?"

"Actually I was just joking but –"

"Nonsense! Hey Hina, you want to hear Hayata singing right?"

Looking at Hayate suddenly tense face, Hinagiku pondered briefly.

"I guess I do." She finally replied, much to his disbelief.

"Wha-but Hina, I-"

"You said you will do anything for me." She replied gently.

"Can he wear cat ears too?" Mrs. Katsura asked.

'Sure, ma'am. Perhaps even a frilly dress as well." Risa replied, clearly enjoying the idea.

"Ahem."

"Err…Maybe not. Anyway, let's go! It's already late!"

"Wa-wait, Asakaze-san – don't drag me like this!"

Hinagiku shrugged, while Mrs. Katsura puts her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"All's well that ends well, Hina?"

"Yes, mom. Always."


End file.
